A Win?
A Win? '''is the ninth episode to season one of Glee: The Unitards. This episode is the Sectionals episode, as well as a tribute episode to Jessie J. This episode will also mark the last episode to the first arc of season one. The second arc begins on the tenth episode, One Will Always Follow. Summary Sectionals has arrived and The Unitards are up against two of the top show choirs in Ohio; Vocal Adrenaline and The Sensational Singers. The Unitards discover that all their members seem to be quitting or transferring and they try and find a way to gain some more members to meet the 12 member requirement for Sectionals. Meanwhile, Poppy tries to apologize for transferring, but the Unitards don't respect her anymore. Later on she tries again at apologizing and they agree to let her rejoin with them after Sectionals, no matter which clubs lose or win. While on the bus to Sectionals, Jesse finds out that Poppy told the Unitards that Vocal Adrenaline's setlist for Sectionals was a Jessie J tribute. He is not impressed with her, especially when Harmony tells him that they've decided to steal their idea because they know that they will sing Jessie J better than Vocal Adrenaline. Finally, after all glee clubs have performed at Sectionals, the results are in. The host first announces the third place winner, which were The Sensational Singers. In second was The Unitards and in first was Vocal Adrenaline. Carlton happily accepts the first place trophy, leaving The Unitards left extremely upset. But Poppy feels extremely guilty for betraying the Unitards, not letting them know that Jesse was secretly mentoring them, so she decides to object to the final results and asks for the trophy to be handed over to The Unitards. She tells everyone about how Jesse betrayed The Unitards and Harmony happily accepts the trophy off Vocal Adrenaline. Later on, Harmony is practicing the piano in the choir room, when Poppy comes in and asks whether Carlton can join. Harmony is happy for Carlton to join the Unitards, and they sing their last Jessie J song together, ending the episode. Script Link Click here to read the full episode. Songs *I Need This' by Jessie J. Sung by Carlton with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Who's Laughing Now' by Jessie J.'' Sung by Poppy. *'Nobody's Perfect' by'' Jessie J. Sung by Poppy. *'Smooth Operator' by Sade. Sung by Lilly with The Sensational Singers. *'Purple Rain' by Prince.'' Sung by Carlton. *'I Will Always Love You ' by Whitney Houston. Sung by Poppy. *'Domino' by'' Jessie J.'' Sung by Harmony with Sugar, Liz, Amanda, Teddy and The Unitards. *'Stand Up' ''by Jessie J.'' Sung by Harmony and Justine with The Unitards. *'LaserLight ' by'' Jessie J ft. David Guetta.'' Sung by Laura and Harmony. *'Rainbow' ''by Jessie J.'' Sung by Poppy, Carlton, Harmony and Justine. Main Cast Present *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep *Alex Pettyfer as Mark "Terri" LaTerri *Robbie Amell as Freddie Weathers *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Reina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris *Molly O'ConnelMolly O'Connel as Amanda Evans *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson *James Maslow as Tommy Barlow *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Starring Guest Starring: *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Spider Reed *Dan Benson as Simon Click *Hannah McIalwain as Lilly Penelope Special Appearance by: *Larry Hagman as Sectionals Host Trivia *This is the first episode Poppy sings three solos. *This is the first episode where any character has sung three solos. This person was Poppy. *This is the last episode that Carlton Ayers and Spider Reed appear as a recurring guest stars. In One Will Always Follow, the next episode, they all appear as regulars. *The plot to whether The Unitards want Jesse back as their coach is left up in the air, not being resolved just yet. *This is the first episode to have a promo released (see further below to watch) *This episode marks the first tribute episode. *Despite the episode being a tribute to Jessie J, three of the songs in it were not performed by Jessie J. *The announcer at Sectionals (credited as "Sectionals Host") was portrayed by Larry Hagman. Jordan was going to reuse him as the Regionals judge/host in We're Here!, later on, but unfortunately he is currently deceased now. *This episode contains the 50th performance. "Nobody's Perfect" by Jessie J, sung by Poppy. Song Covers I need this slushie.png Who's laughing now slushie.png Nobody's perfect slushie.png Smooth operator slushie.png Purple rain slushie.png I will always love you slushie.png Domino slushie.png Stand up slushie.png Laserlight slushie.png Rainbow slushie.png Promo Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Released Episodes Category:2012 Episodes